User blog:Lightbuster30/Character Sheet 20: Nyu - Eiji
'Name: '''Nyu - Eiji '''Aliases: '''The Reincarnated '''Species: '''A former God reincarnated in the soul of a mortal human known as Nyu - Eiji. Literally meaning New Age. '''Powers: 'Fire Manipulation /Flame Intangibility/Twilight Flame Manipulation/Flames that travel through dimensions/Weaknessless Fire Thanks to discovering the secrets of fire he has cast aside all weaknesses associated with it by putting his flames and body into a new state. His flames in this state now self sustaining , At this stage the fire burns so intensly that it becomes 1000 times the temperature of the core of the sun in celcius. They can in twilight mode burn anything even concepts into nothingness. They are pink in color, in this mode Nyu can also tranform objects into fire for his use in addition his physical strength is increased by 1000 times over. Smoke Manipulation and Lava /Earth Manipulation Omni-Senses(Can sense the existence of anything or anyone anywhere in the universe even extends to other universes somewhat) Battle Precognition/Precognition Immunity Immunity/Enhanced Reflexes. Empathy , Mind Reading , False Future Sight. Force Armor Generation Black Version boosts attacks and negates most defensive powers. Red Version Based On Offence, cuts defence in half but heavily boosts offence. Disintegration On The Atomic Level to whatever it touches, Heat Generation, Life-Force Based Attacks. Omndirectional Energy Wave. Blue Version, Master Level Regeneration as long as at least one cell is alive or undamaged. Force Field Generation, Life Force Absorption, Cold Generation , cuts offence in half for extreame defence. Silver Version, Every Defensive Superpower Combined into One, Electricity Generation, Total Intangibility that cannot be negated by anything, can be passed to other people/objects temporarily. Willpower Guardian In the Form of an 2000 Armed Ashura (1000 right arms and 1000 left arms). Rapid Fire Fistcuffs (1000 Times in a second for each arm)Materialized Guardian Can Merge All 2000 arms on each side into one with the collective power of the original 2000. Has both powers of the blue and red but but enhanced, Silver version now wipes the target off of existence whatever it touches (and unless you happen to be an Omnipotent then nothing will save you even powers that are supposed to be immune to nonexistence), it also grants Omnipresential Attacks, in addition to being manipulate any form of energy and not just life force. Increases offence and defence extremley even compared to the blue and red versions. The Silver version grants total regeneration even from nonexistence so long as your consciousness remains intact. The force field now heals at exponental rates in addition, and damages anything that touches it, in addition to being used for offence, it cannot be broken by any means. It also enhances original blue armors absorption ability to the point where any energy can be absorbed , not just life force. The original black armors negation ability now negates anything in the silver state, not even things such as omnlilock can protect against it. Why is this? Nyu - Eiji doesn't need a reason, it is simply how his powers work. Finally Nyu was always born with the disposition of a King. His precence and will alone can make people fall unconscious. But his kinglike disposition is so strong he can even conquer concepts of reality and influence them through willpower alone. (although it is limited). Category:Blog posts